The Halliwell's Stepsister
by Fan1
Summary: The Halliwell's find out they have a stepsister who's a fellow witch and why their father left them.


****

Disclaimer 

"Charmed" is a trademark of Spelling Television Production 

All other characters not mentioned in Charmed are (c) to Sara P. 

Somewhere In Italy 1976

"Get out!" a Italian lady said yelling from inside her apartment. "Get out you unfaithful rat!" " Silvana she gone, she was dead long time ago" Said Victor Halliwell. "How is it that I can trust you. You could be going out with someone else right now!" Silvana said while picking up a vase and throwing it at him. "I divorced her before I was seeing you, I have the papers to prove it." Then Silvana stood up in front of Victor and said spiting into his face. " You must be forgetting.6 months before you got the papers, you were here on a business trip. You told me you were divorced already. Well I saw the papers it was 6 months after you were seeing me when you got the papers!. We got married after you got the divorce but you were unfaithful to your ex for 6 months. That is why I'm angry with you!. You were still married to her! And you can be unfaithful to me. You must have gotten the mail, or she would of been really pissed because if she found out about the letters. Now get out, we're getting a divorce." She said pushing him towards the door. " But we got married after I got the papers. Silvana please trust me I was going to tell you..." Then Silvana cut him of. "When? When our child is born and old enough to understand what you did." Victor turned sharply toward her "Your pregnant? When did this happen?" Victor said out side the doorway. "I found out one week ago and was going to tell you." Said Silvana with stream of tears down her face. "But now you 'll never know your child." Said Silvana slamming the door in his face. "Well I will get you or our child, you witch." Victor said that under his breath and left.

San Francisco The Present (1999)

Phoebe was siting at the window sill when a crash of thunder rang out in the sky." I'm going to get some coffee in the kitchen." she mumbled to herself. Then Prue came in the front door.

"Jeez it pouring out there, I thought the weatherman said it would be sunny." She said pretty annoyed. She took of her hood and called for Phoebe "Pheebs where are you?" "In the kitchen getting coffee, want a cup?" "Yeah sure I'm going in the living room." Then Phoebe came in the living room with the cups of coffee. " I thought you still be working at Bucklands until 10:00. Why so early?' She asked sipping her coffee. " Clarie gave us the rest of the day off due to the weather. She was so scared there would be a power outage. The stuff we are doing there is pretty important. so she told us to pack everything up, and go home" " Oh I see." Phoebe said " Landing another important sale." " I know when isn't she ." Prue said exasperated. Then Piper came in. Thunder crashed as she slammed the door.

"Sunny!" Piper said dripping wet. "Sunny my foot, I'll show that weatherman sunny. I'll give him sunny right up the nose!" Piper said storming up the stairs waving her fist.

"Piper is home lets see what's bothering her." said Prue getting up going to go up stairs. Phoebe right behind her. And on the way they heard the bathroom door slam.

Another crack of thunder hit the sky. " Piper." Phoebe said behind the bathroom door. " Is something wrong?" " I 'll tell you what's wrong!" Piper said angry " That stupid weatherman on T.V!" she said popping her head out the doorway. " He said it was going to be sunny so, I went out with no jacket. Then the next thing I know, it was pouring rain before I was leaving." "So?" Prue said looking at her a little confused. "My parking spot was taking buy a pompous new bartender, and I had to park 1 block away from the bar." she said popping her head back in the bathroom. " Didn't you get something to shield your head or anything?" Prue asked "Yes I did." Piper said a little annoyed. " But I bumped into someone and the newspaper fell out of my hands. And I had to help him with the boxes that fell out of his hands." "Typical." Phoebe said a little laugh in her voice. "I heard that." Piper said behind the door, in a annoyed tone." Why don't you go outside and see if you can see anything in that rain." Then Piper came out toweling her hair down. Then the phone rang. " I'll get it." Prue said. As she went running downstairs. 

Thunder struck as Prue picked up the phone. " Hello Halliwell Manor." Prue said. "Hello.' said the lady on the other end " My name is Jane Roads, and I work for North America Searches. " Yes I heard of you." Prue said into the phone. While Piper and Phoebe came into the living room. " Is this Prudence Halliwell?" " Yes this is she. Then thunder struck again. "Excuse me can you repeat what you just said please?. " I'm phoning to ask about making a appointment to see you and your sisters, Piper and Phoebe?" " May I ask why?" Prue said looking at her sitters confused. " It's about discussing about a long lost relative." " Long lost relative?" Prue said. Another thunder bot cracked while her sisters looked wide eyed at her. "Yeah sure, uh can you tell us what he or she is. I mean is he or she our cousin. " She's your stepsister." The lady said over the phone. Prue was fuming when she heard that " O.K. how about 10:00 am tomorrow." Said Prue in the nice tone possible "That would be fine." the lady said. Then Prue hung up the phone. Thunder crashed and Prue told her sisters everything that happened over the phone.

It was morning and the thunderstorm turned into a light shower.

" So that's why he walked out on us." Phoebe said biting her lip not to yell. "Oooo... if I see him again, I'm going to slug him one!" Then she punched her hand as to show her sisters how. Then Phoebe had a premonition. There father was in the house, holding a lady with long braided hair, and he was about to hurt her. Possibly trying to kill her. " Pheebs it not like he going to return here." Prue said looking at her. Then Phoebe snapped out. " You had a premonition. Right?" asked Piper. Phoebe nodded while she got a chill. "What was it about?" Prue asked "Dad?" "Yes." Phoebe said like she was out a breath. "He was here in the house, hurting a lady with long braided hair. I don't know but he could of possibly been trying killing her." " Do we know anybody who braids her hair?" asked Piper looking at her sister. Then the doorbell rang. " I don't know but we will." said Prue going to answer the door.

" Hello Prudence Halliwell. Jane Roads" " Hi come in." said Prue shaking hands " I hope you don't mind, but your sister want to come and see you." " Sure bring her in." Then they saw her. It was the lady that Phoebe saw in her premonition. Then Phoebe shoot a glance at Piper. " This is my sisters, said Prue " Phoebe and Piper. "Hi." the both said and shook hands. The only thing Phoebe didn't mention was she had glasses. " This is Rosa Halliwell, your stepsister. " Hi." she said. While being escorted to the living room 

" How is that you knew about us, Rosa." asked Phoebe while offering seats in the living room. " My father before getting divorced to my mother, left this video for me." Then she took it out of her bag. " He wanted me to see it when I was 18, and I did." "Did your mother tell you his name?" Piper asked all ready as if she knew the answer. " She told me before she died, it was Victor." Prue felt uncomfortable and shifted uneasily. " Can I see the papers?" "Sure." and Jane gave Prue the papers. " O.K. is there anywhere I need to sign?" There, and there" "O.K. here are the papers signed." "O.K. then, everything is settled, I am going to go now. If you have any questions just call. Then Prue escorted her to the door.

" So I see you have friends." Phoebe said looking at her right wrist. "Oh, my friendship bracelets , my friends in Canada gave them to me, in grade 10." " You lived in Canada, how long?" Piper asked intriguingly not ever going to Canada herself. " My mother moved there before I was born." Then Prue came in with coffee and offered her some. " Thank you." Rosa said taking a cup. " Where?" Phoebe asked. "Winnipeg Manitoba, after graduation I took a collage course. It was at Red River Collage, 2 years." she said sipping her coffee. "Really what did you take?" asked Prue "Culinary arts, I'm a Chef." Piper head rose from her coffee. "Really?" Rosa nodded yes. "Wow. I'm a chef to. Even though I own a bar, I still like to cook It was my dream to own a restaurant but it cost to much." " yeah but we also had to take a second loan for the bar remember." said Phoebe Then Phoebe took the video of from the table. Then she had another premonition. Her father was lifting Rosa up by her neck and as if he was sucking energy from her. Then she snapped out. "Piper, Prue can you come in the kitchen, to help find some cookies?" "Sure." They excused themselves and went into the kitchen.

"When I picked up the video I had another premonition." Phoebe said on the verge of being hysterical. " I think dad's a warlock." Phoebe said scared. "That can't be Phoebe." Piper looked annoyed at her. "But I saw him in my premonition. I think he was taking some kind of energy from her. "Then Rosa must be witch." Prue said "And if she was, dad couldn't take her powers. He's human remember." Prue looked at Phoebe as if she went crazy. Then they herd someone. "_Prue, Piper, Phoebe help dad's in the living_ _room_." They heard it but, not out loud, it was in there minds. Then they heard a crash and ran into the living room.

"Dad!" Yelled Prue "What are you doing here?" Victor turned around and put up a force field between them. "Ouch!" Yelled Phoebe running into the force field and getting shocked. "Pheebs are you O.K.?" asked Prue "Fine." said Phoebe "Prue, Piper, Phoebe nice to see you again." Victor said in a glee full tone. "O.K. How and why are you doing this?" asked Piper, touching the force field and getting shocked. "Well you see, I'm a warlock." He said bursting with pride. "No you can't be mom would never marry a warlock." Prue said flustered "Yeah, mom said you were human." Piper chimed in, trying to absorb what she heard. " I fooled her. I suppressed my powers by using a spell. I didn't have my powers for, 5 year." "Why?" Phoebe asked ready to rip him apart. I had a gem to tell me which females were witches." Victor continued ignoring her " I met your mom, we went out for 9 months and I married her. It was that cursed spell!" He yelled slamming his fist on the wall. "We should be helping Rosa." whispered Phoebe to Prue "I want to hear this." said Prue. " Not knowing the effects of the spell, I got really attracted to her. That is why I left right after I knew she was pregnant again. I didn't want to hurt any of you." he said facing Phoebe on the other side of the force field. "I did this to try and steal her powers. I would of reversed the spell and taken them, but the damn spell worked to well." 

Meanwhile Rosa was regaining consciousness. "_Prue, Piper, Phoebe I'm going to try and read his mind, see what he wants. I'm a witch and I have the powers to read the minds of anyone, but I can only communicate with witches telepathically. Oh I will explain later._ Then she startedto get up slowly and quietly. 

__

Then Victor explained how he met Silvana, and all the problems he had with her. " Then she divorced me, after 6 months. Then I decided to go after our child when she got older." Then Phoebe looked startled. Rosa was behind Victor. Seeing how she was startled, he turned around and Rosa landed a good hard kick to his jaw. That knocked him out for awhile and the force field went out.

" Oww, my head hurts." said Rosa slightly wobbling. "Are you all right?" asked Piper holding her steady. "Except for my head, I think I'm fine." " Nice kick." Phoebe said. " I took some martial arts classes back in Canada." said Rosa looking for bumps or bruises " You have to teach me some moves." Phoebe said " Sure." said Rosa smiling. 

"O.K. let's go to the attic." Prue said fuming.

"I don't know how long he will be out of it for." Rosa told everyone "Could someone tell me why are we here?" "We keep our Book of Shadows up here." Prue said looking through the Book of Shadows. Then Victor came bursting in "Piper!" Phoebe yelled and Piper froze him. "Rosa?" said Prue " Yeah I'm here. she said approaching him ready to strike if he unfreezes "Here, we can turn him to dust." Prue said pointing at the spell. "Rosa you have to do the spell." Rosa approached them and Victor was back to normal. "Why?" then Victor attacked them from behind grabbing Piper. " Piper I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to ."said Victor trying to keep her hands pinned down. Then Piper kneed him in the gut and Prue send him flying out the door. She shut the door and they went to the Book of Shadows. " You have to do the spell because you are being attacked by the warlock. It also has to be in the place where he first attacked you." Prue said looking at the short spell. " How are we going to get back to the living room, with him out there?" asked Phoebe " I'll go out there and see if he's there. If he is I'll freeze him. We'll go to the living room he'll come after when he's unfrozen, and you know what to do." said Piper looking at Rosa. " All right, let's do it."

Phoebe open the door slightly and then all at once. Piper went out whit her hands ready to freeze. No one was there. They all went downstairs, no one. " I think he left again." Prue said looking at the living room. "Wrong I'm still here." they turned around, and Victor materialized in front of them. Piper and Prue were thrown in to the next room. Thinking Phoebe wouldn't be a problem, he left her there. Then Phoebe jumped at him, and distracted him with her karate. "What was it, uh, that's it. Bad warlock turn to dust. Gust of wind do your stuff..." Then Victor threw Phoebe with her other sisters and attacked Rosa. Then Rosa blurted out the rest of the spell. "...Now blow away this dust away from us." Then Victor yelled in agony and exploded into dust, and the dust was blown away.

"We were stuck in the kitchen, when you got rid of him." Said Prue looking at her sisters. "That stupid force field." Phoebe said rubbing her arm. "You know, all the stuff he said was true. Loving you and you're mother." Rosa said looking at her coffee " Yeah, but he was using us to get to you." Piper said looking at her. "My mother must of been her next victim, but it didn't go right. So he waited for me to get older and tried to get me." " Enough of just what happed." Phoebe said tapping Roas's shoulder. "When are you going to move in?" "I could move in tomorrow." " Great you are sharing a room with me." Phoebe said getting up to show her room. "Let's go show you." "Sure." Then they all went upstairs to show Rosa where she'll be staying. 


End file.
